


Beautiful Loser

by banana_nana



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fighting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_nana/pseuds/banana_nana
Summary: Timmy is a troubled student but there's nothing wrong with his personal life. Family's good, he has loving parents and protective sister. Together with his partner in crime, Alicia, they beat the shit out of bullies in school, do whatever they want until the new homeroom teacher is coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time writing fanfiction and English is not my first language, so I'm apologizing in advance if you find any grammatical mistake, or even worse, I can't get the story right! v(>_<)  
> I always like image of Timmy as beautiful man who can kick asses, so I really wanted to write something about him in that image.  
> Also, if one of you know Japan's old manga Great Teacher Onizuka, I intended to make it like one.  
> Anyway, it'd make me happy if you could leave me kudos and/or comments

**Chapter 1**

 

The word has spread.

You don’t mess up with Timothee Chalamet.

School janitor found one bully was lying unconscious in rest room floor, face all black and blue. School janitor went to homeroom teacher and they carried the kid to school clinic. When the kid gained his consciousness, he screamed, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I said I’m sorry!” while crying and then he lost his consciousness, again. That was the third case in which bully got beaten by the kid they bullied. Seven, if you counted it from the first year. All by the same perp, Timothee Chalamet.

The homeroom teacher, Mr. Stuhlbarg was called to see the Principal immediately after. The bully who got beaten and the perp is in the same class and Mr. Stuhlbarg is the homeroom teacher. It was hard for Mr. Stuhlbarg to be called every time Timmy beat those kids.

“The kid has an issue,” come the statement from the Principal, an old Italian man.

Mr. Stuhlbarg could only nod to the statement, silently agreeing.

“Have you spoke with him?” the Principal asked Mr. Stuhlbarg.

“Yes, I did. He said, he did it out of self-defense.” Mr. Stuhlbarg told the Principal with unsure tone. Mr. Stuhlbarg knew that Timmy didn’t really do it out of self-defense. The Principal scoffs, he knew—it’s a bullshit.

“No, it is not.” the Principal shook his head. “I know that all the kid that he beaten up are bullies, they did something to _Teemy_ , but if he wanted to do self-defense, he should come to us, come to you.”

Mr. Stuhlbarg nodded again.

“We are against bullying but it is inevitable. Bullying exists in any form, if it’s not in physical, it’s in verbal. We always encourage all student to report any kind of bullying.” the Principal said strictly, “he should have come to us, not taking this vigilante way!”

Mr. Stuhlbarg raised eyebrows. Vigilante? There is no way this is vigilantism. Vigilantism arises because law system isn’t working and they want to bring justice with their way. This one is not. Mr. Stuhlbarg been his homeroom teacher since his freshman year, he knows Timmy caught in some fights, all of them is Timmy vs bullies. Indeed those bullies are problem.

But Timmy is a problem as well, and it’s not only for his so-called vigilantism.

That kid enrolled to the school as one of student who got the highest score, Timothee Chalamet is not a stupid kid even though he’s skipping class a lot. Mr. Stuhlbarg thought it’s because high school situation is new to him, he got bored and he skipped class. It’s a miracle that Timmy never failing a grade. Well, it’s not like Timmy didn’t tried. When he was in freshman year, he intentionally submitted wrong answers in all his tests, but Stuhlbarg and other teacher realized it and called the kid. He nonchalantly said, “So what? I gave wrong answers. You said it yourself, right? Wrong is wrong, meaning I failed my tests, I got no score, _nada_. You can kick my ass outta here.”

Stuhlbarg exhaled, sometimes he thinks his salary is not enough for this shit, “Listen, Timmy. You intentionally gave wrong answers, to know that the answer is wrong, meaning you know what’s right. You’re a brilliant kid, why are you doing this?”

Timmy raised his eyebrows, “Okay, you guys are cool. You found out. But then again, _so what_? I ain’t doing it right, it’s just like cheating but to get all answer wrong. My answers wrong, my method to get the wrong answers is wrong. That’s a lot of negativity, you guys certainly won’t need a student like me.”

He’s not expelled, but school called The Chalamets only to find out that his parents are loving. Stuhlbarg didn’t see anything wrong with his family. Timmy wanted to get kick out of school, he clearly doesn’t like school, but who does?

Until then, Stuhlbarg thought there is only two kind of student; stupid delinquent and nerd overachiever. Clearly, he’s wrong, maybe those kinds only exist when he was young. Timmy is not those stupid delinquents, and certainly not those nerd overachievers. He’s delinquent overachiever. Maybe delinquent is not the right word for Timmy, he fights a lot, but he’s never disturbing other kids, only bullies, and he’s never into school gang. Timmy skipped class a lot, does that making him fail a grade? Nope. Timmy never joined study meetings, academic decathlon, or other school activity, but his grades are fine. Honestly, Stuhlbarg think of Timmy as a unique kid despite of his flaws.

“We must fix his behavior. We can’t let him like this, it’ll bring our school name to gravity it doesn’t deserve.” The Principal said in serious tone. “Mr. Stuhlbarg, I want to take care of him.”

Stuhlbarg knows where this led to. “Oh, I want the same. But I believe the new homeroom...”

“Is it possible to postpone your resignation?” The Principal asked straightly.

Stuhlbarg shook his head. “Mr. Guadagnino, I think I made it clear last time I gave my resignation, my mother can’t wait. She doesn’t have anyone anymore, I’m the only one left, so I want to take care of her.”

The Principal strokes his chin, frowned, “Do you think he can handle this?”

“Him? Of course he can. I am confident to say that he’ll handle Chalamet very fine. At least he won’t lose his mind.”

 

 

***

 

 

Joe Thompson, the bully that Timmy beaten up to black and blue didn’t think that what people said about Timothee Chalamet is true. Joe knows that he’s strong for a scrawny kid, but he didn’t think that Timmy is monstrous in fighting.

Joe thought he’d beat the shit out of Timothee Chalamet because he has taller and bigger body, clearly he’s wrong, that’s why he didn’t think twice when he yelled right in Timmy’s ear.

They were in cafeteria before the fight took place. Joe was with his other gang member when he saw his usual spot has been taken by the one and only Timothee Chalamet. That kid was minding his own business, eating apple pie with his friend, that riot girl Alicia Vikander. That view made his blood boiled, no one can take his spot, especially that Timothee Chalamet. Without doubt, Joe took big steps and he was then stand beside Timmy and Alicia.

They didn’t seem bother Joe’s presence, so Joe put his one foot at the table, he’s sure it got Timmy’s attention. It did. Now Timmy is looking up on him, but much to Joe’s dismay, his expression didn’t change, still that nonchalant expression.

“What?” Timmy asked.

“You sit on my spot.” Joe stated.

“So?” Timmy raised his eyebrows.

“ _Move!_ ” Joe gritted his teeth.

Timmy just scoffs and continue eating his apple pie. Joe couldn’t accept that, what’s with that obnoxious expression in that annoyingly beautiful face? Does he think he’s everything when all he got just fair skin and beautiful face? Joe decided threw Timmy’s lunch tray across the room. Joe sure it’d ruin his appetite. Even if it’s not, now Timmy is looking up on him again, now with determined look. That’s what Joe wanted.

“Get up and take your lunch elsewhere, this is my spot.” Joe said it so clear to Timmy’s face, “You got a second to move your ass, when I’m back with my lunch, this table must be empty.”

When Timmy didn’t seem to move him body, Joe yelled to his ear, “You faggot!”

Joe could see in his eye corner that Timmy and Alicia are moving now, but only to approach him and when they got face to face, Timmy smiled widely.

“Wanna fight?”

 

 

***

 

 

“Do you want to hear something? I just overheard this news from staff room.”

Timmy sighs, “Now you listen, every time you say ‘ _overheard’_ , it’s not ‘ _overheard’_. You don’t go to staff room to intentionally listening to whatever conversation they have there, what you did is eavesdropping, okay?”

Alicia shrugs, “Does it matter? Now you want to hear what I heard or not?”

“Go on.” Timmy chucks his empty plastic bottle to waste bin beside him.

“The kid that you beat the shit outta him week ago... Joe Thompson, right? He’ll change school.” Alicia started, Timmy nods to that news. “Good, he better be. I don’t want to be cause of his brain concussion, cos if I’m seeing him again... that’s what I’d be totally do to him.”

Alicia gave him a look and Timmy knows there is another news, and Alicia wanted him to guess.

“I ain’t playing your game, girl.” Timmy shook his head.

“Aw, come on!” Alicia groaned.

“Fine, fine... am I finally expelled? Wow, they’re kinda late a year,” Timmy shruged.

“Ah-ah,” Alicia shakes her head.

“You’re expelled?”

“What? No. I am not as bad as you.”

“I thought we’re partner in crime?”

“We’re not partner.”

“We broke McMillan’s arm in our first year, remember? That douche. Also, weren’t you with me when I hacked school vending machine last month?”

Alicia nodded, smile on her face, “Come on! You have to guess it!”

“I don’t know! I am not expelled, you’re not expelled, are they gonna close this school? Because that’ll be great. I mean, they’re keeping me, clearly I’m not behaving the way they want me to be, the worse I got from this school is only detention!”

“Mr. Stuhlbarg is resigning!” Alicia blurted out.

Timmy’s eyes widen to the news, resigning? What?

“Why is he resigning?” Timmy asked, “he finally gave up on us?”

“Uh, nope... His mother is sick, and he decided to leave this school and take care of his mother.”

“So does that mean we won’t have homeroom teacher until we graduate from this hell hole?”

“Wow, you’re such a dreamer!” Alicia laughed, she shook Timmy’s shoulder. Timmy doesn’t like it when she do that, because Alicia would grip him deathly and then shake him back and forth violently. Timmy admitted that Alicia is a lot stronger than him, “No, you dumb. They got a new homeroom teacher for us. I think they’re going to introduce the new guy today.”

And Alicia was right, later that day after Mr. Stuhlbarg’s lesson is over, he stood in front of class. In official manner, he announced that that day was his last day and they’ll have a new homeroom teacher.

“I’m going to introduce the new homeroom teacher,” he said to the class and then he walked to open classroom door. Timmy saw a very tall man entering the room, Timmy guessing he heights about 6’5”, the new homeroom teacher has a dirty blond hair, his eyes were so blue that Timmy refused to believe that the man in front of the class is a human. _Maybe he’s not a human, maybe he’s a droid_ —Timmy scanned the new teacher’s feature, _and what’s with so huge body, there is no teacher with body like that_.

“This is Mr. Armand Hammer, he’ll be your new homeroom teacher from now.” Mr. Stuhlrbarg introduced him.

“Hello, guys. Nice to see you, I’ll be in charge for your class from now.” He waved his hand to the class.

“Now, Mr. Hammer here might be young, but believe me he’s more than capable to take care of you guys.” Mr. Stuhlbarg smirks, “do you have anything to say to the class, Mr. Hammer?”

The new homeroom teacher took a second before start talking, “This is my first experience to be a homeroom teacher, before this I was teaching English for 2 years in another school so... let’s take care of each other, I believe you guys are nice kid with bright future.”

Timmy moves his body to Alicia and whispers, “I’m about to end this man’s whole career.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful to those who left me comments, kudos, or read but not leaving anything.  
> Now I'm posting the update. I hope this is good!

The day after Mr. Hammer was introduced to the class, girls in Timmy’s class was so mad about their new homeroom teacher, they turned English lesson to be Q&A session about Mr. Hammer himself. _Actually it’s not only girls though_ , Timmy glanced to a male student who sat a few rows behind Timmy, Ansel Elgort was listening to Mr. Hammer telling the class about his first pet with big smile on his face. Timmy exhaled and shook his head, _this is madness._

Timmy did realize with huge, tall, athletic body, dirty blond hair and handsome face like Greek gods, Mr. Hammer became the cynosure of all eyes. During his time in this school, there was no teacher like him. Timmy didn’t give a shit if the whole school was mad about Mr. Hammer, but turning lesson hours to be personal Q&A is so disgusting, that doesn’t mean Timmy want to follow his class, but seeing blushing face of those female and male students, leering every time Mr. Hammer waves his hands when he’s telling a story made Timmy sick.

The only student who don’t care about Mr. Hammer beside Timmy is Alicia, after knowing that their new homeroom teacher is under 30 and has handsome face, she just scoffed and every Mr. Hammer’s lesson, she busied herself with headset and watched boxing match in her phone.

Timmy exhaled and leaned back on his chair, tried to remember anything that Mr. Hammer told to class.

So, his full name is Armand Douglas Hammer, he’s 26 years old, he’s the only one in his family who work as teacher, his family has a business that he doesn’t want to take part of, he graduated _magna cum laude_ from university, indeed he’s 6’5”, he weighs 207 lb, he exercises regularly, his favorite sport is boxing, in his spare time he likes to cook, his favorite food is everything—he’s not picky, currently he has no lover...

“... And now my pet is Archie, he’s lovely dog.” Mr. Hammer ended his story about his pet.

 Ansel raised his hand up high. “Mr. Hammer, do you have any picture?”

 “Of Archie?” Mr. Hammer raised his eyebrows, tried to tease.

 “Of course, unless if you want to show us pictures of you. I guess no one mind of it,” and the whole class giggled to Ansel’s answer. When Timmy saw that Mr. Hammer was about to pull out his phone to show some picture, he thought this has reached the climax, _okay,_ _that’s_ _it,_ _that_ _’s enough_ , Timmy got up from his chair in swift motion, causing his chair rattled with a loud noise. Even Alicia who’ve been busy with her headset hear that noise and she looked back. Now the whole class had their eyes on him.

 “Chalamet, where are you going?” Mr. Hammer asked Timmy, who opened the classroom door.

 “Clearly you guys need time getting to know each other, I don’t have time for... this. I’ll be back for your lesson if you’re done with this,” Timmy grinned, “maybe. I’m not promising.”

Timmy could feel Mr. Hammer’s gaze following him even after he walk far away from his class. He couldn’t give a shit for... whatever happened in that class.

 

 

***

 

 

 Timmy decided to go to bathroom stall in third floor that always empty to wait until English lesson is over. He’d wait there while smoking and watch some porn. But it wasn’t go as planned when he saw the bathroom door opened and a bunch of Joe Thompson’s gang member grinned at him.

 “Seriously...” Timmy exhaled. He was peeing when those kids got themselves into the bathroom. Timmy saw there is three of them.

“Look who’s this?” one of the kids, Dwayne-whatever stepped in and approached Timmy.

Timmy let him and his cronies approached him, Timmy just seeing them from the corner of his eye and didn’t say anything, he wanted to know what these stupid delinquents want from him.

 “You won’t say anything to us?” that Dwayne asked arrogantly.

Timmy turned his head to him, “You like what you see?”

“Very funny,” Dwayne turned around to his cronies, faking laugh, “unfortunately we are not interested to your dick. We just want one thing.”

 Timmy zipped his pants, now fully facing to Dwayne, “And what’s that? Do you want me to suck your dick?”

“Do you think this is funny?” Dwayne started to grit his teeth. “We won’t forget what you did to Joe. If you don’t want your dick to fall off, you gotta apologize to us, or we’ll make you.”

“Wow, we used too many ‘ _dick_ ’ word here, are we sure we’re not gay?” Timmy scoffed, and it made Dwayne in wrath, he pulled Timmy’s collar.

 “Joe might be scare of you and he’d change school, but not with us. We’re gonna make you regret for beating him!” Dwayne threatened. He said it in front of Timmy’s face that he’s sure he got his spit on his face.

Timmy wiped his face with one hand, “Ew, gross. You do realize that I got your spit on my face, right, Dwayne... Dwayne... what’s yer name? Weren’t you there when I beat the shit outta Thompson? Do you want to know why I beat him? I wanted to teach him a lesson to not yelling in people’s ear.”

That made Dwayne’s patience run out, he threw Timmy to his two cronies and those two held Timmy. Dwayne attacked with clenched fist, he punched Timmy’s face. Timmy groaned. The other two shouted in victory.

“That’ll slightly ruin your beautiful face,” Dwayne chuckled devilish, he clinched his fist again, ready to punch Timmy in another place.

Timmy could feel blood in his mouth, he flinched, “Is that the best you can do?”

Without taking much time, Dwayne attacked again, but this time Timmy could dodge, the other two kid who held his body swayed, almost losing their grip on Timmy. Taking that chance, Timmy gave all of his strength to swing himself and kicked Dwayne in his front, quite hard. Dwayne rolled backwards, it is causing the other two kids swayed to front, they’re now losing their grip, Timmy used his elbow to smash his right side, the kid on his right staggered backwards, now it’s time to punch his left. The kid on his left rolled to his back while covering his nose. Timmy sure his nose is bleeding, Timmy believed the strength of his fist is unmatched.

Seeing the other two kid is no longer moving, Timmy attacked Dwayne, he pulled Dwayne by his collar, he punched him in the face twice before someone shouting.

“Chalamet, stop!”

Timmy’s fist stopped in the air, he looked toward the bathroom door. Mr. Hammer was standing there with wide eyes, frowning. Timmy let go of Dwayne, that kid fell to the bathroom floor with loud thud.

Mr. Hammer approached Timmy, he pulled Timmy by his collar, “Chalamet, Platts, Stevenson, come to my office! Now!”

 

 

***

 

 

 Mr. Hammer stood in front of them with hard expression, Timmy’s been facing this kind of situation, _it’ll last for one hour_ , he made a mental note.  

“Do you guys care to explain to me what happened?” Mr. Hammer asked strictly.

Timmy leaned back on sofa, he glanced at Dwayne, but apparently Dwayne wouldn’t say anything, it made Timmy laugh.

“Chalamet?”

“Apparently Platts is ashamed to say that he asked me to suck his dick. I don’t want to do it. I’m not swinging that way.”

Mr. Hammer raised his eyebrows.

Dwayne was mad listening to him, “Listen to me, you dipshit. No one is asking you to suck a dick! You’re going to regret for what you did to Joe!”

“Oh, so this is about Thompson who decided to change school?” Mr. Hammer interjected. “Yeah, about that... the case wasn’t totally closed. Your parents came here, right, Chalamet?”

Timmy nodded, but that wasn’t enough for Mr. Hammer. “Use your words, Chalamet.”

Timmy exhaled, _this is suck_ , “Yes, my parents came here, and they met Joe’s parents. They apologized, I apologized.”

“And?”

“And now I’m monitored,” Timmy licked his bleeding lips, “I promised that I’ll behave, I won’t make any trouble... in any form, otherwise I’ll be kicked out of school.”

“That’s right,” Mr. Hammer nodded, “and you got my eyes on you, kid. During your time in here, you made seven cases, and if I let you guys beat each other...” Mr. Hammer pointed to both Timmy and Dwayne, “it’ll be your eighth case. I believe you remember the agreement that made between your parents, school and you, there will be no remission, one more case and you’ll be out of this school.”

Timmy groaned. “Why didn’t you kick me outta here since I knocked off that damn Thompson?!”

 “Watch your language, Chalamet!” Mr. Hammer said loudly “That’s not for you to decide. Mr. Guadagnino is generous to not kick you out since you made the first case, be grateful, you still can have good future. It’s not too late to fix your behavior.”

“Smart ass.” Timmy snorted. He glanced at Mr. Hammer and he couldn’t guess what’s in his teacher’s mind judging by his expression that time. Mad? Nope. Sad? Also no. He had that weird gaze when Timmy said that.

 

 

***

 

 

 After fighting with Dwayne, Timmy got a strict monitoring from Mr. Hammer. Timmy still skipped classes whenever he wants, but Mr. Hammer always asked where he’ll be going, and he won’t let the door open until Timmy answered him. It always happened and it got Timmy mad. He’s never been like this with Mr. Stuhlbarg, he never left his class, even though he wasn’t really listening to him.

“Chalamet, could you meet me here after school? In here, in this classroom.” Mr. Hammer said to him one day, right before Timmy leave his class. The whole class was listening to this conversation. Timmy looked at his classmates, Alicia who never paid attention now listening to this conversation too.

“Only us?” Timmy asked.

“Yes, only you and me.” Mr. Hammer nodded, eyes still on the book, he’s not even bother to look at Timmy.

Timmy smiled, “Wow, that’s so intimate. What can I do for you, Mr. Hammer? Do you want me to sick your dick after school?” after he said that joke, Timmy felt like he’s saying thing that he shouldn’t say because Mr. Hammer then looking at him with that weird gaze. His gaze made Timmy’s throat dry, if his classmates weren’t there, he’d leave the class without saying anything, but he forced himself to add, “Maybe next time, sir. I don’t have time for you.”

But that day he failed to get away from Mr. Hammer. Timmy didn’t know how, but Mr. Hammer already waiting for him in school gate without Timmy even noticed, he crossed his legs, he was staring hard, he was like an eagle waits for his prey. When he spotted Timmy, he took big steps, he reached for his hand that looked so small compared to his big hand. He dragged Timmy back to the class, there’s a lot of student who witnessed this, but no one dared to mock this scene. Mr. Hammer wasn’t looked like a teacher who try to tame his riot student, he’s more like a gang leader try to give a lesson to his gang member who failed at his job.

“Sit down.” Mr. Hammer let go of Timmy’s hand, he pointed out chair in front of him. Timmy followed his instruction, while Mr. Hammer leaned on teacher desk.

For a couple of minutes, they only stared at each other, no words exchanged. Timmy exhaled, he got up and reached for Mr. Hammer.

“So you really want me to suck you dick, huh?” Timmy tried to make his homeroom teacher mad, he reached for his belt, but his teacher slapped his hand. Timmy was _surprised_ because that _hurts_.

“Do. Not. Play. With. Me.” Mr. Hammer said without even blinking.

“What do you want?” Timmy asked, honestly, this is the first time he felt nervous. No teacher could make him nervous like this, he was a bit panic internally.

“Oh, that’s my line.” Mr. Hammer leaned on teacher desk again. “Why don’t you tell me what’s your problem in this school? Mr. Stuhlbarg and Mr. Guadagnino told me a lot about you, they did tell me your reason, but honestly... None of them make sense to me.”

Timmy stared at Mr. Hammer, _oh this is interesting_ , “And what do you think my problem is?”  

Mr. Hammer stared him back, and without saying nothing, he leaned forward to Timmy, now his face only an inch from Timmy. Without blinking, he said, “I think you’re hiding something.”

_Oh, I can say the same to you_ , Timmy only could stare at his teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we could start to see how Mr. Hammer take care of his students in this chapter ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I'm writing a slow burn... or slow burn-ish (0_0)  
> 

“Mama, I’m sick,” come the whining.

Nicole Flender smiles to that, she approaches her son, “Are you though?” she places her hand to his lovely son’s forehead, she shakes her head, “Hmm, that’s weird, no fever.”

Timmy pouted. “But I’m sick! Look, I’m so pale!”

Nicole can only smile to his son’s whining, she rubs Timmy’s chin lovingly, “How’s your new homeroom teacher, dear?”

Apparently, that did something, Timmy is no longer pale, his eyes now filled with annoyance, the corner of his mouth curved in disgust. Nicole realized this sudden change in expression.

“He’s fine.” Timmy answers shortly.

“What’s his name, dear?” Nicole asks.

“You don’t want to know.”

“What do you mean I don’t want to know?” Nicole frowns, “If something happens to you at school, to whom I should ask about it then?”

Timmy sighs, “Alright, just call him ‘Doug’. Everyone will know.”

“Doug? That sounds old. Is he old?” Nicole asks him again.

“No, he’s a lot younger than Stuhlbarg, and also... nothing will ever happen to me at school, that damn Doug is taking care of me now.” Timmy says bitterly, he then rolled on his back, he thought his mom will not going to ask more question if he shows disinterest in this conversation.

“How so?” turns out he’s wrong.

“Ugh, Mama... the point is, I keep my promise to school, okay? It’s been 30 days since my last fighting.” Timmy turns his head and look at his mother in annoyance, not that he doesn’t want to talk to his mother, he just wants to ditch any conversation about Armand Hammer.

“Okay, so since you are clearly not sick, and you’ll keep your promise to school, now get up... and get ready for school. You’ll be late,” Nicole pats his son’s shoulder, she offers his hand to help his son to get up from comfortable sofa, “or do you want me to take you to school today?”

“What?” Timmy frowns. “No, Mama. I can go to school by myself. I’ll go with Alicia.”

“Oh, how’s Alicia doing?” she asks, it’s been a while since she’s seeing his son’s best friend.

“She’s fine, kicking ass like usual.” Timmy grabs his bag, still showing his unwillingness to go to school.

“You know, it’s never too early to think about your future. You’ll go to university, right? What about Alicia? She still wants to run her father’s boxing gym?”

Timmy sighs, “About that... yeah, I suppose I’ll go to university. Alicia will be helping his father to run the gym, she’s so determined.”

Nicole nods. Timmy silently watches her mother as she prepares herself as well to go to work. “Mama?” he calls her, her mother turns to him.

“I...” Timmy starts to say something, but the words can’t escape his throat. Nicole patiently waiting for his son to say whatever he wanted to say, she knows there’s something bothering him, in fact, she knows exactly what the thing is. Apparently Timmy didn’t find the right way to word his thought, he clears his throat, “...  I hate school,” that’s the only thing he could say at that moment.

“Timmy,” Nicole smiles, she reaches his son and rub Timmy’s cheek so gentle and lovingly, “you know you’re stronger and more loved than you think.”

Timmy scoffs, “Loved? Yeah... tell that to Doug, or any other kid that I knocked off.”

 “Yes, you are loved. I can’t speak for those kids you had fight with, but Mr. Doug loves you. You are his pupil.”

Timmy rolls his eyes. “OK, I’ll go now. See you later, Ma.”

“Oh, Timmy. This end of month I’ll have my old friend visiting me from Los Angeles, I want to hold a dinner together with her in our house.” Nicole informs him, it’ll help Timmy to decide whether he should be at home or not. Nicole and Marc, her husband never forced Timmy or Pauline, Timmy’s sister to join any family meeting or guest visit since they were kid. They deliberately joined if they want.

“Okay, when is it?”

“It’ll be 29. What do you think I should cook?”

“I don’t know, Ma.” Timmy shrugs, “guess you could just deliver something.”

Nicole pats his back, “I could never rely on you with something like this. I’ll figure that out by myself. Now off you go.”

Timmy later met Alicia down the street. They don’t always go together to school like today, but Alicia texted him so early in the morning telling him to go together, Timmy suspected there is something she want to talk about, and he was right. There is a large bruise in her temple.

“What happened?” Timmy asks.

“That douche knocked me off,” she answers.

“There is a lot of douche in your life, which one?” Timmy asks again.

“It’s Morales.” She looked so bitter when mentioning the name of his father’s assistant. Timmy knows him, Morales is a reliable fighter on his father’s gym. What concerns Timmy is not the bruise, but how she ended up get the bruise.

“Did you... did you ask him to fight you or he came to you deliberately?”

Alicia looks at him and her lips twisted, Timmy knows her too well, Alicia must have asked him to fight her. “You asked him to fight you.” Timmy nods. “Why?”

“He’s the only boxer that haven’t fight with me, he’s the challenge, I wanted to challenge myself!” Alicia defends herself. She grew up surrounded with male fighters, his father was a boxer, now he is an owner of infamous boxing gym, her two big brothers are in martial arts as well, Thai boxing and Taekwondo. That sparks her interest to martial arts as well, in junior high school, she decided that she’ll master boxing and help his father to run the gym. However, rather than mastering boxing like a normal boxer, she came to everyone at his father’s gym, asked them to fight her. Well, not only at his father’s gym, she came to every delinquents, fighters she knows and asked them fight with her.

“That’s called suicide, let me remind you that Morales is an active boxer. I guess he turned you down?”

“He did. It pissed me off. I attacked him.” Alicia mumbles.

“That’s not really a smart move. You lost and got that ugly bruise.” Timmy shakes his head, his friend could be so reckless. He guesses that’s the similarity between them.

“At least I could learn one of his moves,” Alicia says, and that amazed Timmy. Did she just ask people to fight her just because she wanted to learn their move? Normal people could just ask to be taught.

They spent their trip to school talking about martial arts. When they arrived at school, he spotted is Mr. Hammer, he’s in the corridor, surrounded by female students. It’s sickening to see Mr. Hammer goes everywhere and he’s never alone, Timmy counted at least five girls always surrounds him. And on top of that...

“Do they wear makeup??” Timmy stares in disgust, what the hell? Until a month ago, the girls in Timmy’s school was just regular high school student. There were some of them wearing makeup even before Mr. Hammer came, but Timmy realized the number of girls who wear makeup increases dramatically. “And what’s with their skimpy outfit?!”

“Hey, girls are trying to get laid, so chill. He doesn't belong only to you,” Alicia teases him. “He’s not too bad, I think.”

Timmy snorts, “You like him?!”

“Ehh, I won’t say ‘like’, I don’t like ‘like’ him that way. I just love it when he gives you lessons, and you panic internally.” Alicia giggles.

“The fuck, Al?” he just couldn’t believe his best friend say that about him, “He’s a menace! Look at him! What kind of teacher surrounded with girls like that, hoping that they’d fuck with their teach... WAIT A SEC!”

“What??”

Timmy looked at her like he just discovers a black hole.

“Tim, what??” Alicia hits her shoulder.

“Listen, Al. I need a favor from you... and your girl friends...” Timmy shows a wide grin.

 

 

***

 

 

Armand Hammer was never been so tired in his life, he returned to staff room later that day with one hand holding books, teaching materials and other hand holding a lot of boxes, contains chocolate. He dumped everything to his desk and slumped to his chair. Other teacher, Ms. Grayson saw that and she giggled.

“Well, Mr. Hammer, this is not valentine day, is it?” she teases.

“Ah, nope, Ms. Grayson. I suppose today is not valentine day, however I still got them, and I have no idea why.” Armie, that’s how his other fellow teacher calls him in informal situation, shakes his head. He appreciated what his pupils gave him, though.

“Lucky you, Mr. Hammer. I guess they’re now paying full attention to your subject, right?” Ms. Grayson checking chocolate box one by one, she hummed at some chocolates that exclusive to get, she’s sure some of them aren’t cheap. “This is homemade,” she mumbles when she examines one transparent box, contains chocolate cake. She’s sure it’s homemade because it doesn’t look so... attractive.

“Not really, there is still one student who don’t pay attention, not only to my subject.” Armie says.

Ms. Grayson nods. “Chalamet, isn’t it?”

“He’s still out of control.” Armie smiles.

“You don’t seem really disturbed by his behavior,” Ms. Grayson was in awe to see the younger teacher didn’t seem to be bothered by that certain student.

“Oh, please don’t get me wrong. We can’t let him do whatever he pleases, but I have my own way, Ms. Grayson.” Armie hurriedly adding, he doesn’t want to sound as incapable to handle that troubled student.

“Timothee Chalamet is something, that was what Stuhlbarg said about that kid, despite of his troubled behavior. You must read his essay for Economics class. I must admit that kid is brilliant.” Ms. Grayson says.

“Yeah, Mr. Stuhlbarg said he’d be an exceptional student without that behavior. Is that why Mr. Guadagnino won’t let him go?” Armie always wonder why the school never let that kid go. It’s obvious to Armie that Timmy want to get kicked out of school for only-God-knows what reason, he tried many ways, but school never let him go.

“Uh, Mr. Guadagnino wants him to go to Columbia University. You know, the more our graduate goes to top university, the more our school get accreditation, and Chalamet is one of our best candidates. That’s why we keep him.” Explains Ms. Grayson. It’s a bit complex than Armie thought. It seems to Armie that Timmy isn’t interested to normal social involvement in school, Armie sees Vikander is the only best friend that Timmy have, even though he skipped class a lot, when it comes to assignments, class debate (and one time Timmy debated with his Economics teacher), he’s outstanding.

When Armie was lost in thought about Timmy, one of his female students, Jamie Russel, came to his desk.

“Hi, Mr. Hammer,” Jamie says with low tone, Armie could see she blushes and he can’t help but smile, _teenage girls are wonderful_ , he thought.

“Hi, Russel. How can I help you?” Armie asks.

“Uh, yeah... I... I wonder...” Jamie bit her lips, she decided to lean down and speak closely to Armie’s ear, “I wonder if you have time for me after school?”

Armie raised his eyebrows, his mouth formed a small ‘o’, “For what?” Armie asks her again in the same low tone.

“I baked a cake,” Jamie shyly, “it’s for you... but I can’t bring it to school because I’m so... nervous. Besides,” she’s eyeing the mountain of chocolate in his desk, “you got a lot of chocolate today, so I want my homemade cake to be special, so...”

Armie grins to the girl’s nervousness, he nods, “So you want me to come to your home and give the cake to me without everyone seeing it?”

“Yes,” Jamie chuckles, she smiles ear to ear, and it makes Armie slightly missed his high school time.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Armie agrees.

“Really?” she beams with joy.

“Yes, really.” Armie smiles.

“Oh, and...” Jamie leans forward, she’s speaking closely to Armie’s ear again, this time with low, sultry tone, “My parents aren’t home.”

 

 

***

 

 

 

Timmy’s face frowns in disgust when he saw Debbie applied red lipstick to her full lips, he never understands about girls and their makeup. “Is that necessary?” he asks Debbie.

Debbie smacks her lips and smile widely, “It’s very important!”

“When you asked us to make out with Armie, we’re so excited so it’s very important to us to look so stunning. How’s my lipstick, Deb?” Jamie says while applying her lipstick.

“It’s perfect, dear.” Debbie blows a kiss to her.

“Who’s Armie??” Timmy slightly lost.

“You do know his name is Armand Hammer, right? Armie is short for Armand.” Alicia fills him in.

Timmy can’t frown in disgust more than he already is. What kind of nickname is that? So he’s called Armie Hammer?

“Girls, listen... I didn’t ask you to make out with him, nope. I just asked you to get him grabby with you, actually I can’t imagine him kissing any of you guys, it makes me sick. I need you to make his emotion—his lust gets the best of him, and when he’s there, I’ll take pictures of him with his hand, or hands on your boobs. That simple.”

“And what are you gonna do with the pictures?” Alicia asks, she’s so amused with his plan.

“I’m going to send it to Mr. Guadagnino, get him questioned, get you guys interrogated, y’all say that he’s pervert teacher, and I’ll be seeing him kicked outta school.” Timmy explain his grandiose plan in wide smile.

Jamie and Debbie look at each other, “Isn’t it too... cruel for him?”

“Did I stutter?” Timmy glares at them.

“Armie didn’t do anything wrong, Tim.”

Timmy got his patience almost run out, he closes his eyes, “Do you want to get laid with him?” he asks Jamie and Debbie.

“Well, yes...” they both nodded.

“You guys can’t do that if he’s still our teacher.” Timmy claps his hands and smiles devilish. “You guys must admit that I am, indeed, smart. I’m thinking of your benefit too!”

Alicia scoffs, she shakes her head.

“Alright, girls. You know the drill, lure him, get him all grabby with you, and I’ll be here to take pictures. And...” Timmy reaches his pocket, he pulled out a box of condom. “For emergency, in case you guys can’t resist. If you want to get laid with him now, whatever, just don’t... get std or baby from him.”

Timmy turned his head to Alicia, “None for you, okay? You’re here only to help them to stick to plan, help them to lure him. I can’t even let him all grabby with you...”

 

 

***

 

 

“ _You have reached your destination_!” says the robotic female voice on Armie’s phone.

Armie pulled over his car and checking the situation outside Jamie’s house. It’s a quiet neighborhood. Armie realized that he became popular among female students, or even male, but he didn’t think that he’ll be invited to one of his female students’ house for a cake.

 _I bet it’s not only cake_ , Armie chuckles internally. Is this it? Armie read, hear this kind of story from another teacher where their students are sexually attracted with them and even tried to get laid. Armie pats his own chest before stepped out of the car. _Hang in there, Hammer_ , he said to himself.

Armie push the doorbell button three times before a figure he knows appear from inside.

“Hi, Mr. Hammer.” Alicia greets him cheerfully.

Armie frowns. “Vikander? Why are you here?”

“Jamie said she invited you for cake, she was so excited that she couldn’t help herself, she blurts out to me and Debbie.” Alicia smiles, Armie can see Debbie inside the house, waves her hand to him.

“Okay...” Armie nods, he let himself come into the house, “but Russel is here, right? I mean, it’d be weird if she invited me but she’s not here.”

“She’s here! She’s just a bit busy in the kitchen.” Alicia hooks her hand to Armie’s, she walks him to the main room.

“Sit here, Mr. Hammer!” Debbie pats an empty space next to her. Armie sit there, he scanned the room, he tried to listen any small sound to make sure Jamie’s parents aren’t home. Apparently she’s not lying.

Jamie appeared from the kitchen, “You’re here!”

Armie waves his hand. “Yes, I’m here.”

“Jamie, dear, please don’t take too long with the cake because we might steal your dear teacher here!” Debbie pats Armie’s thigh, Armie’s sense went off _danger!_ when he realized Debbie wasn’t only pat his thigh, she also massaged it. Armie tried to remove her hand when Alicia climb to his lap, she put his hand on her thigh.

“Don’t worry, Jamie likes to share,” Alicia winks, she bit her bottom lip, Armie can’t help but to stare at her. His throat went dry suddenly. He could feel his left side sunk, Jamie now joining them. What’s with that outfit? She wears a low-cut neckline tees that shows her cleavage. He chants internally _hang in there, Hammer! Hang in there!_

After a few second, he grabbed Debbie’s hand that still massaged his thigh. Debbie was startled because he grabbed it so tight that it stopped her movement. Armie stares deeply into Alicia’s eyes that Alicia felt nervous.

“Vikander, how’s Morales doing? Is he fine?”

That question made Alicia climb off of Armie’s lap. She’s now standing far from them, Alicia’s reaction made Jamie and Debbie nervous as well. What happened?

“You...” Alicia started to say something but Armie cut her.

“And how’s Anton doing? Did he win the match?”

Anton is Alicia’s brother, how did Armie know Morales and Anton?? Alicia is a smart girl, she knows Armie wasn’t bluffing because he mentioned about the match, Anton did have a Thai boxing match last week.

“How did you...” Alicia started to say something again, but Armie cut her again.

“I think you should stop asked people to fight with you,” Armie pointed her temple, “Morales hate it when he punched you in the face, he didn’t mean it.”

Alicia touches her temples nervously. Now it’s her throat that went dry. Her eyes widen, he knows the bruise in her temple caused by her fight with Morales.

Armie turns to Debbie who froze, Armie put her hand back in her lap. “McKenna, why don’t you go home now? Your mother really needs you to take care of your grandma. She’s busy with her two jobs, but she doesn’t really need you to do part-time work, if she can help it, she wants you to go to university.”

“How did you know about my grandma? Did my mom told you?” Debbie flabbergasted. Before this, she was making sure only a few people at school know about her family. their previous, homeroom teacher, Mr. Stuhlbarg, knows his father left them, but she believed he didn't know that her mother struggles with two jobs. Timmy who listening the whole conversation from another room is also flabbergasted, how did he know about Alicia and Debbie’s family?

Armie stood up, he faces Jamie, who now turns pale.

“Russel?”

Jamie look at him, anxiety clearly shows on her face. Armie exhales, he extends his hand.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but... I’m really here for the cake. Could you give it to me now?”

Alicia could hear Timmy groans in stress from afar.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Timmy buried his face to his palms as his plan to frame up Armie failed. He hears Armie’s car drives away, he left. He took the cake with him and left three girls flabbergasted. He felt sorry for Alicia. He got up from the floor, he was ready to apologize to Alicia but when he’s seeing her face, he thinks it’s better not to say anything yet.

Alicia sprinted out across the main room, she grabbed Timmy’s collar. “How did he know my fam?!”

“Jesus, Al. I have no idea!”

“He knows Anton! He knows Morales! He even knows I fought with Morales! He knows I got this bruise from the fight!” Alicia yells.

“And he knows my grandma! He knows my mom have two jobs!” Debbie chimes in.

“Girls! I don’t know why he knows your fam, okay?!” Timmy wriggles from Alicia.

Alicia buried her face into her palm, “Oh, man... if he knows about us... I don’t think we should play with him, Tim.” She tells him, “I got a sense that he’s not a guy that you could easily taken down.”

Later that day in the night, Timmy thought about other ideas to make Armie got framed. He bit his lip while drumming his phone. After several moments, he swiped his phone and he called one of his contact that says, ' _Fanboy'_.


End file.
